Sólo una noche
by Vampisandi
Summary: En la noche la torre de astronomía esconde secretos, dos miradas entrelazadas, una noche, tan sólo una noche ¿le darías el triunfo a un Malfoy, Weasley? Oneshot DG Lemon


**Hola! Por fin después de ruegos interminables y horas enteras de acoso mi mamá me dio su lap siiiii andy salta como lok por toda la habitación jeje **

**Bueno pues no me apetece empezar un ff largo de D/G tengo suficiente con el de ¿UM3? Así que decidí hacer este One-shot mientras escuchaba "perverso" de Tziano, uuuu se me acaba la pila de la lap…mejor me apresuro, el ff no es como los anteriores que escrito en donde Draco es muy lindo aquí lo muestro más como en los libros y bueno no quería hacer un Ginny-sue por lo que saco un poco del lado oscuro de la pelirroja, en conclusión un ff bastante perverso para mi estilo que es más rosa (n/a: eso me pasa por leer a joanne), eso pasa por escribir en la noche cuando debería estar dormida, jeje espero que les guste. He tenido problemas con el título XD lo cambié tres veces y aún no me gusta… **

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes bla, bla, bla… sólo la trama es sacada de mi cabecita

**Advertencias:** Lemmon, un poko de dark bueno como ya dije para mi estilo

Sólo una noche

Iba rápida y sigilosa, la gata podía verla, por lo que no se arriesgaría a un paseo lento, subió las escaleras atravesando la oscuridad de la torre. Fue un alivio sentir el aire frío de la noche en sus mejillas, cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente, una pequeña brisa levantó un poco su cabello, haciéndolo flotar en el aire. Abrió sus ojos chocolate lentamente, sus pupilas se dilataron y reconocieron una figura en las sombras, una capa negra ondeaba al ritmo del viento, se paralizó, una mirada soberbia la observaba atentamente, dio un paso atrás, esa mirada la intimidaba, arrogante, déspota, narcisista, hiriente, esa mirada era igual cada vez que se topaba con ella, pero ahora… ahora no sabía si tranquilizarse o sorprenderse, esta vez era diferente…

El chico rubio veía fijamente un punto y a la vez ninguno, su mente volaba hacia la noche, se le cortó la respiración al oír la puerta cerrarse tras él, cuál no sería su sorpresa que al voltear se encontrara con ella, volvió a quedarse sin aire por unos instantes, la chica iba en camisón negro, bastante corto, dejando ver sus piernas bien formadas, sus hombros, sólo cubiertos por su espeso cabello rojo, sus mejillas estaban rosadas por el frío. Insignificante, una niña sin chiste, así siempre la había visto, hasta ahora, ahora era diferente… la chica abrió los ojos y sorprendida dio unos pasos atrás, él sonrío con malicia

– Tanto miedo me tienes Weasley- dijo el rubio, la pelirroja que iba a dar media vuelta e irse, alzó la barbilla

– Eso quisieras Malfoy- la chica decidió ignorarlo, camino hacia el borde de la torre pasando a su lado sin mirarlo, lo que molestó al Slytherin, la pelirroja se recargó en la fría pared y contempló el cielo nocturno.

Draco observó cada uno de sus movimientos, al caminar el camisón se le pegaba al cuerpo marcando sus curvas, el aroma de la pelirroja penetró en sus fosas nasales, manzana, el rubio sonrió, la fruta prohibida…

– Te queda el negro Weasley- dijo Draco, Ginny rió ante el comentario, a su madre no le había gustado la idea de comprarlo, lo que había provocado una discusión, claro, ganada por Ginny y ahora las ideas de su madre se hacían realidad

– ¿Te provoca?- dijo Ginny alzando una ceja pero sin voltear a mirarlo

– Bastantes cosas-dijo Draco, la chica soltó una carcajada

– Vaya Malfoy, cuando estás solo no eres tan insoportable

– No te confíes- dijo el rubio dando un paso hacia ella- puedo ser muy despreciable, si quiero

Ginny se volteó al escuchar las palabras de Draco

– ¿Y por qué no lo eres ahora?

– No me da la gana

– Claro, los Malfoy siempre hacen lo que quieren ¿no?-dijo Ginny con sarcasmo, volviendo a mirar al cielo y dándole la espalda al rubio

– Sí, siempre- dijo él seriamente, callaron por un rato, la conversación era tan normal que tuvieron que asimilar que no estaban incómodos el uno con el otro, después de un tiempo el chico se desesperó y decidió romper el silencio

– Serías buena Slytherin-dijo Draco–si no fuera por qué te juntas con los "sangre sucia" y vienes de la familia que vienes

Ella arrugó la nariz molesta

– Estás empezando a ser desagradable

– Te lo dije

– No tienes por qué serlo

– Soy un Malfoy

– Y eso es lo importante ¿no?

– Así es

Ginny suspiró exasperada, Draco sonrió. El rubio no estaba tan equivocado, los recuerdos volaron a la mente de Ginny hacia el día de su selección, el sombrero pensaba enviarla a Slytherin pero ella por miedo a lo que diría su familia le pidió que la mandara a otra casa, al final quedó en Gryffindor

– Al menos yo tengo amigos- dijo Ginny y Draco al contrario de todo pronóstico alzó las cejas y sonrió

– Así que tú también eres de esas personas que creen que estoy solo y los demás me siguen por conveniencia

– ¿Y no es así?

– No, mis mejores amigos son Theodore y Blaise, por qué no me necesitan

– Vaya, vaya ¿quién lo diría? Draco Malfoy, sentimental

– Odio admitirlo pero tengo mi lado bueno

– Bastante escondido, por qué la mayor parte del tiempo fastidiando

– Que yo recuerde Weasley fastidio al estúpido del "cara rajada" y a sus dos idiotas amigos, tu hermano y la "sangre sucia", pero según yo la última vez que te insulté directamente fue cuando ibas en primer año

– ¿Llevas registro de tus insultos?- dijo Ginny incrédula, Draco cruzó los brazos, ella calló unos instantes, ahora que lo pensaba bien, era cierto, Malfoy insultaba a Harry, Herm y a su hermano, pero a ella, bueno generalmente no se encontraba mucho con ella

– Por qué nuestros horarios son diferentes, de otro modo, creo que me insultarías de igual manera

– Puede ser, a menos de que me convencieras de lo contrario

Ginny se quedó estática, no sólo por lo dicho por el Slytherin, sino por la proximidad a la que se encontraba, sentía la respiración del chico en su cuello, estaba a tan sólo unos cuantos centímetros de ella y no se había dado cuenta, ¿en qué momento había llegado hasta ahí, la pelirroja se volteó para encararlo

– Pero no desistes en molestar a Harry, a mi mejor amiga y a mi hermano, sobretodo a Harry

Draco torció los labios ante la mención de Potter y Ginny sonrió burlona

– ¿Por qué le tienes tanta envidia a Harry?

– Yo no le tengo envidia a…

– Por supuesto que le tienes envidia- interrumpió Ginny- y la verdad no entiendo por qué, Harry no tuvo padres, y fue maltratado toda su infancia, mientras tú vivías mimado y consentido, tu padre te concede cada capricho que tienes; por lo que acabas de decir sí tienes amigos, aparte te sigue tú séquito de Slytherin todo el tiempo, incluso cuando cometes estupideces, y si Harry se equivoca en algo no sólo sus amigos sino toda la comunidad mágica se pone en su contra, ya que es su héroe y todos le adjudican el peso de derrotar a quien tú sabes, quien por cierto lo persigue para matarlo, según yo no tiene una vida de color de rosa, por lo qué no entiendo de donde sale tanta envidia, ya que, en lo único que realmente te gana es en quidditch- Ginny tomó aire, las mejillas se le habían puesto rojas de tanto hablar, Draco la miró sorprendido, nunca había pensado las cosas desde ese punto de vista, ella tenía razón, en la mayor parte…

– Potter no me gana en el quidditch- dijo seriamente Draco, Ginny alzó una ceja y rió ante la terquedad de Malfoy- pero si hay algo que tiene y yo no

– ¿Ah sí? ¿ y qué es eso?

– ¿No lo adivinas?- dijo Draco mirándola directamente a los ojos y acariciándole el cabello, la pelirroja abrió mucho los ojos ¿le estaba dando a entender lo que creía que le estaba dando a entender?

– N-no, no sé

– ¿No se te ocurre nada que Potter tenga y yo no?- preguntó Draco acercándose más a ella y esta vez acariciando su mejilla– ¿acaso no estás perdida por Potter?

Dijo Draco casi en un susurro

– Eso fue hace mucho tiempo, ahora somos amigos- dijo Ginny con un escalofrío

– Mentirosa-dijo Draco jalándola de la cintura y pegándola contra él- Weasley eres una pequeña mentirosa-dirigió una mirada a sus senos- bueno, no tan pequeña

Ginny no se lo creía, tenia sus manos en el pecho del rubio para mantener distancia, cosa que no funcionaba muy bien por qué podía sentir la respiración del chico y oía el latido de su corazón, sus alientos se mezclaban y la mirada que Draco le había lanzado no había sido nada inocente.

Draco seguía mirándola a los ojos, sus iris chocolates se fundían en los grises de él, expectantes, absortos, el chico sonrió, esos ojos claros sabían muy bien que hacer, sólo tenía que dirigirlos un poco. Se acercó más rozando sus labios con los suyos, Ginny volvió a la realidad con el choque eléctrico que había provocado el contacto

– Tengo que irme- dijo Ginny con voz entrecortada intentando moverse, pero el rubio la pegó más contra él sosteniéndola fuertemente de la cintura

– ¿Tan rápido?- susurró el chico y Ginny no pudo evitar sonreír

– Llevamos más de una hora aquí

– Dime Ginebra ¿no estás cansada de ser inferior?- las pupilas de Ginny se dilataron- de tener que ser la sombra de tu hermano, de tener que aparentar tu sufrimiento, de que Potter no te volteé a ver- Draco se acercó a su oído y le susurró- sólo una noche, usa esta noche de venganza y dame el triunfo a mí, tal vez así deje de tenerle envidia

– ¿Acaso lo aceptas?

– Eso depende de ti

– ¿Sólo una noche?

– Quien sabe, a lo mejor me haces cambiar de opinión y ya no te querré dejar- dijo Draco pasando un dedo por los labios de Ginny y deteniéndolo en su barbilla- tendré que tenerte para siempre

– Para siempre es mucho tiempo Malfoy

– No para mí- dijo Draco cortando la poco distancia entre los dos y besándola, Ginny no le detuvo, le correspondió el beso y entrelazó los dedos en los cabellos rubios del chico. Poco a poco fueron profundizando el beso, sus lenguas se encontraron y empezaron a luchar por el dominio.

La mano de Draco en la cintura de Ginny bajó hacia su muslo, tocando lentamente su piel, la pelirroja subió su pierna y rodeó la cintura de Draco, el camisón subió bastante, rompieron el beso buscando aire

– Parece que no eres tan inocente Weasley

– ¿Quién dijo que yo fuera inocente?

Draco sonrió y subió la otra pierna de Ginny a su cintura cargándola para que la pelirroja no resbalara, la sentó en el borde de la torre y empezó a besar su cuello, Ginny le quitó capa a Draco y desabrochó su camisa, adentró una mano acariciando sus bíceps

– Vaya Malfoy, parece que el quidditch te ha favorecido

– No tienes idea

Draco sacó su varita

– Por más que me guste tu camisón negro, me estorba en estos momentos

De un movimiento se deshizo de él y de su propia ropa, dejándolos en interiores. Draco se quedó viendo el brasier negro de la pelirroja

– Definitivamente el negro es tu color

– Tengo mi lado oscuro- dijo Ginny con malicia

Draco dejó la varita a un lado y acaricio los pechos de la gryffindoriana, le quitó el brasier lentamente grabándose en la memoria las curvas de Ginny, Draco volvió a besar su cuello y bajó hasta el pezón lamiéndolo, la chica soltó un gemido cuando sintió la lengua de él en su piel, las manos de la pelirroja se aferraban a la espalda del rubio, las de Draco acariciaban las piernas de la chica que seguían alrededor de la cintura de Draco. Una mano de Ginny se deslizó hasta el boxer del rubio la introdujo en él y se encontró con el miembro erecto de Draco, quien gimió con la acción de Ginny, el rubio junto más sus cuerpos pegando los senos de ella contra su pecho, esta vez fue Ginny quien gimió. Draco tomó de nuevo su varita y desapareció la pantaleta de la pelirroja, el rubio subió una de sus manos y acarició el sexo de ella para que se lubricara. "Veamos si eres virgen Weasley" pensó Draco, la penetró lentamente, Ginny sintió un dolor en todo su cuerpo que la obligó a cerrar los ojos, un hilo de sangre corrió entre sus piernas

– Así que después de todo si eras virgen- Ginny todavía tenía los ojos cerrados y encajaba sus uñas en la espalda de Draco, el la sostuvo de la cintura

– Tranquila- le susurró al oído, la chica pareció relajarse y Draco empezó a moverse dentro de ella con habilidad, los dos gemían y Draco tuvo que taparle la boca para que Ginny no gritara, podían descubrirlos.

Llegaron al orgasmo y Draco se derramó, terminaron jadeantes, abrazados su sudor se mezclaba, Ginny recargó su cabeza en el pecho de él, Draco acarició la espalda desnuda de la pelirroja, sus respiraciones empezaron a normalizarse

– Dime Weasley ¿qué venías a hacer a estas horas en la torre de Astronomía?

– Vine a ver las estrellas-dijo ella como si fuera lo más obvio, Draco sonrió

– Definitivamente serías una buena Slytherin

– ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no será sólo una noche?

– Tal vez no- dijo el rubio besándola- tal vez nunca te deje ir

Fin

**N/A: WAHHHH al fin lo acabé o.O una página entera de Lemmon, he acabado con la inocencia de Ginny jaja es genial ver su lado perverso y a Draco atrayéndola al lado oscuro, me gusta muxo este Draco malo tan sexy XD, bueno espero que les guste, dejen reviews plis!**


End file.
